


You Infuriate Me

by CallMeHopeless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: How dare Draco be brilliant up to the point where Harry doesn't want to punch him in the face anymore?





	You Infuriate Me

“You are fucking impossible,” Harry shouts as he storms into Draco's office.

Draco looks up, blinks slowly and leans back in his chair.

“Potter,” he drawls, “to what do I owe this... pleasure.”

Harry doesn't answer and instead insists on pacing through the room, absently aware on his rivals eyes on him.

“It's, you...” he starts and stops when he sees one of Draco's eyebrows shooting up.

“You're so infuriating, Malfoy,” he finally huffs out and lets himself fall into the chair opposite Draco's desk.

A small smirk forms on Draco's face as he keeps looking at Harry.

“How so?”

“Well, you are a prat.”

“So?”

“You're a prat whom I wanted to punch in the face half my life.”

Draco can't help but grin at that.

“I repeat: so?”

“Then you go and become this... really brilliant Auror and I want to punch you even more.”

Harry really doesn't want to think about what the smile that spreads over Draco's face at his admission means. He also doesn't want to think about the blush that's spreading over his own means.

“And then,” he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “then I see you in your free time. Visiting the war orphanage. Letting children shout at you, letting children punch your forearm, letting them vent and scream and cry so that they will feel better.”

Draco's smile has vanished completely.

“I didn't know you were there,” he whispers and picks up his quill, toying with it between his long, slender fingers, deliberately not looking at Harry.

“What do you want to do to me now?” he grimaces as he asks this, no doubt expecting a hex or even more shouting or a punch in the gut.

Harry huffs.

“Now? Now I'd like to kiss you, actually.”

Draco's eyes snap up, searching Harry's face for any clues that he might be messing with him. His mouth is slightly open as he tries to breathe evenly.

“Then,” Harry continues, “I was thinking about asking you out on a date.”

They sit in silence, staring at each other for a moment before Draco seems to compose himself.

“Well,” he clears his throat, “that's awfully presumptuous of you, isn't it?”

A rather predatory smile etches its way onto Harry's features.

“Well,” he echoes in a mocking tone, “I'm not the one telling orphaned children how 'amazing' and 'brave' Harry Potter is. I also don't tell the nurses how 'ruggishly handsome' he is in Muggle trousers.”

Draco snorts loudly. The only indication that he's uncomfortable about these turn of events is the blush that now seems to run down his neck and disappears below his shirt collar.

“I should think not. If you talked about yourself in the third person, there would be absolutely no way that I would ever say any of those aforementioned things about you.”

Harry grins.

“Well, I can be pretentious in that way if you'd like.”

“I'd rather you didn't”

Silence stretches between them once more.

“So, dinner?” Harry breaks it, getting more and more nervous by the minute. He hadn't actually thought this through, he now realises.

“Depends.”

“On what?” Harry is confused. The nervousness runs in cold waves down his neck.

“On how that kiss goes you proposed earlier,” Draco says and looks at him evenly.

The nervousness turns into pleasant sparks of anticipation as Harry gets up and swiftly walks around the desk, stopping in front of Draco who looks up at him with an open and vulnerable look which Harry is quite sure Draco doesn't know he's capable of. He leans down and cups Draco's cheek before bringing their lips together.

Draco's hands are still twisted in Harry's shirt, when they part and doesn't let him get far. Only a couple of centimetre between them.

“Dinner?” Harry mumbles, breathing hard with his glasses slightly askew.

“Dinner.” Draco confirms, before hauling him back in, trying to get as close to Harry as possible. Which, Harry has to admit he finds a little infuriating. They haven't even made proper plans yet! But when Draco's tongue moves like _that_ , he figures that he can cope with a little infuriation in his life.

 


End file.
